Reminiscence
R E M I N I S C E N C E Maybe our world is kind of a mess, with our buildings and pollution and destruction. Maybe we've got a lot of villains, who only want to destroy everything in existence. Maybe the dragon race is falling apart, after so many millennia. But I believe in miracles. I believe in second chances. '' ''I believe that if we work hard and keep dreaming, we can make the world a better place. Three hundred years after the third arc, Pyrrhia is a world of chaos. Buildings are dilapidated, towns are bankrupt, dragons are dying from hunger and starvation. But in a small city that's slowly falling apart, one RainWing refuses to give up hope. This OC, its AU, and its coding belongs to Stardust. A P P E A R A N C E No, please! Not P.E.! No! No! Noooooooooo! - dramatic screaming-'' Among the dank gray roads of Crescent, a splash of color wanders the streets. They are a sharp contrast from the dull colors around them; they stand out, and they like it that way. They practically radiate sunshine and sparkles, putting a smile on every dragon's face they meet. Extremely short and slightly rounder than they should be, Remi has been teased practically their whole life for how they're built. But they fight the haters with a bounce in their step and a big smile on their face. They can never sit completely still, always fidgeting slightly or tapping their talons. Always clean and sparkling, they refuse to ever have even a speck of dirt on them. Remi usually doesn't vary their colors, but if they do, they usually keep their scales shades of pink. Remi has bright pink mainscales with undertones of magenta that shine in the light. They are often flecked with small white scales, like on their cheeks or near the ends of their limbs. The tops of their head and limbs are plated with dove-gray scales. Pale peach underscales cover Remi's underbelly, which carry hints of white-pink. Their ruff and wing membranes are pale pink, which are both often decorated with white patterns shifting from day to day. Their horns, spine spikes, and wing horns are a calm shade of magenta, and sunlight brings out a sheen of rose-pink. Unfortunately, their eyes are the only thing they can't change the color of - a shade of stormy gray that Remi hates. You can often spot them bouncing around Crescent with their best friend Clouded, or sitting in class doodling on a piece of paper. But no matter what, they'll always have that smile on their face. '''P E R S O N A L I T Y' I think a few small acts of kindness could end up changing the world. Childish laughter. Endless happiness. Unbounded, pure, innocent, sweet joy. All of these describe Remi perfectly, a free spirit who believes in only the best for dragonkind. Sweet and bubbly, Remi is always overflowing with conversation. They love talking to others and making new friends. In addition, they're extremely attuned to other dragons' needs, knowing exactly what to say or do to make them feel better. Their laugh is infectious, spreading to the dragons around them. Always bouncing around, brilliantly happy, they're filled with energy 24/7. Remi always sees the bright side of life, the silver lining of the cloud. They're a true optimist, but this has a downside - they refuse to see the bad in things, always giving others chance after chance, even if it hurts them. Whenever possible, Remi tries to be kind. They're not in it for good karma points; rather, they believe that kindness is the key to solving all their problems. This is the moral code that they live by, and if someone insults or breaks it, it hurts them right down to their core. S T R E N G T H S I ship it I ship it I ship it when are you getting married-'' '''W E A K N E S S E S' Y-you mean you d-don't... like me?? H I S T O R Y I am who I am. R E L A T I O N S H I P S I like having friends. T R I V I A My favorite animal? Well, I like butterflies. And kittens. And scavengers. And deer, and sloths, and tamarins, and-'' '''G A L L E R Y' What's wrong with liking pink? F7A51299-8C6B-47D3-A893-6D07D88F3E93.png|Jadabase colored by Twilight! 31AA466C-A909-4F59-B98D-7C1D580A899B.png|By Wolves 5DABFA86-6DBB-4EB9-A083-154598AF837A.jpeg|By Sal Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing) Category:LGBT+